A problem in operating typical rotary-blade mowers is that a great deal of maneuvering is often required to change directions at the end of a row or to cut grass close to obstructions such as trees, fence posts, fences, walls and the like. The crux of the problem is that typical mowers are limited to one direction of forward motion and have only one edge of the cutting area that will cut reasonably close to obstructions. Both of these restrictions are primarily due to the fact that the wheels of the mower are outside of the cutting perimeter of the blades of the mower, and additionally due to the fact that the wheels are individually restricted in their direction of travel.